Perfect
by Jen Tao
Summary: Poco despues de la derrotar a su padre, Ren reflexiona sobre su vida. Inspirado en la cancion perfect de simple plan. Mi vision de lo que pudo haber pasado Ren cuando era niño. No flames, espero haberle dado justicia a este personaje.


Ren se encontraba mirando la luna llena desde la ventana de su cuarto en la Pensión En. Sus pensamientos regresan una y otra vez a su padre, a lo que había ocurrido no hace muchos días en la Mansión Tao, esa fortaleza llena de cadáveres, de sangre y de dolor.

Recordaba con amargura a su padre, aquel monstruo que le había arruinado la infancia sin sentir el menor remordimiento, sin la más mínima duda. Siempre le había obedecido. Siempre había hecho lo que él quería. Siempre, incluso cuando lo obligó a matar a una persona, la primera, a los ocho años de edad, el día de su cumpleaños (y tuvo la desfachatez de decirle que ese era su regalo). Todavía recordaba las súplicas de ese hombre, sus manos manchadas de sangre ajena. Soñaba con él, todos los días, la misma pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez. Veía cómo la vida escavaba del cuerpo de su víctima, escuchaba su voz implorando compasión, sentía su mirada perdida luego da haber muerto, y en ella veía asombro, pesar y reproche, un silencioso reproche. Era como si le estuviera diciendo por qué me mataste, por qué si no te hice daño, por qué si quiero vivir, por qué.

Ya no recordaba cuántas personas había matado a lo largo de toda su vida, y prefería no saberlo. Egoístamente prefería que sea así y no tener que lidiar con más culpa que la que ya sentía. La culpa que le daba ganas de matarse, y lo haría si no supiera que la muerte no era suficiente para enmendar todos sus errores y crímenes.

Pero él siempre recordará todos los años que pasó en esa casa. Nunca olvidará sus frías paredes, sus pasillos llenos de cadáveres y manchados de sangre. Tampoco olvidará el olor a muerte que estaba impregnada en ella, en todas partes, llegando incluso a calar a los habitantes de la mansión, convirtiéndose en su olor corporal.

Nunca osó desobedecerle, mas al primer intento de ser feliz, acortó sus cadenas (que ya tenía puestas, pero que no eran tan perceptibles) y le impidió hacer un amigo, luego de quince años de estar solo, sin más compañía que su espíritu, su hermana y su madre, y a pesar de el amor que le brindaron (muy sutil, sin grandes muestras de afecto), no es lo mismo.

El problema es que Ren siempre creyó que su padre estaba en lo correcto. Si nunca lo desobedeció, no fue por el temor de recibir un castigo, el sufrimiento y el dolor podía manejarlos, a lo largo del tiempo se había vuelto algo tan común en su vida que ya no lo sentía con tanta fuerza. Pero de lo que nunca se acostumbraría, de lo que nunca se volvería inmune, sería de la decepción, el desprecio grabado en los ojos de su padre cuando lo golpeaba. Mas siempre había algo que enfurecía a En, lo que sea, el más mínimo error o flaqueza. En quería que su hijo fuera perfecto, quería que fuera una máquina de matar perfecta, sin darse cuenta que un ser humano, y más aún un niño, nunca logrará alcanzar la tan ansiada perfección.

Y sin embargo, Ren nunca dejó de admirar a su padre, siempre, con una confianza en él y con unos deseos de complacerlo y de hacer todo por él, inauditos, inusuales en un niño. Ahora, no entiende cómo había sentido algo por ese monstruo que no sea odio, no entiende cómo pude haber sido tan ciego. Su padre debería estar preso, pudriéndose hasta el fin de sus días (que los Grandes Espíritus quieran sea pronto), viendo su sueño de recuperar el poder de los Tao destruido por sus propias acciones.

Pero al final, siempre lo quiso y siempre lo querrá. Las cosas eran así. No importaba todo lo que le hizo, todo lo que sufrió por su culpa, todo lo que vio y que nadie debería ver en toda su vida, tantas muertes, tanto dolor; En es su padre y le ata a él un sentimiento más antiguo que los dos, más antiguo que el gran linaje de los Tao, más antiguo incluso que los seres humanos: el Amor enigmático, inexplicable, de un hijo hacia su padre. Y En lo sabe. Lo utiliza en su contra porque sabe que siempre lo querrá.

Pero ya no más. Logró enfrentarlo, luchar contra él, vencerlo. Logró al fin obtener su libertad para ser feliz y vivir como a él le plazca. Y espera que luego de esto evite más muertes de personas inocentes, espera cambiar la ideología de su dinastía.

Espera que al cambiar su vida, mejore al mundo y page por todo el daño que causó.


End file.
